Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope connector, an endoscope, and an endoscope system, and particularly relates to an endoscope connector, an endoscope, and an endoscope system which transmit signals by way of optical communication.
Description of the Related Art
An endoscope system includes an endoscope and an endoscope processor device. The endoscope includes an imaging unit for taking an image in a body cavity such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and a connector attached to the endoscope processor device, and the endoscope processor device includes a connector to which the connector of the endoscope is detachably attached, a controlling unit for subjecting image data output from the endoscope to image processing or the like, and a light source. In the endoscope system, the connector of the endoscope is connected with the connector of the endoscope processor device at an electric contact to supply electric power from the endoscope processor device to the endoscope, and transmit an image signal or a control signal between the endoscope processor device and the endoscope.
Image communication is attained by providing an LD (laser diode) element on the endoscope side and a PD (Photodiode) element on the endoscope system side, for example. The LD element is fixed with high accuracy to an axis called a LD guide, and the PD element is fixed with high accuracy to a hole into which the LD guide is inserted.
When the endoscope is connected with the endoscope system, the LD guide is inserted into the hole to which the PD element is fixed, and the image communication becomes possible between the endoscope and the endoscope system. In the endoscope system, the endoscope after use needs to be cleaned and sterilized, and if the cleaning and sterilizing causes water droplets to be present on a window glass part of the connector on the endoscope side, efficiency of a laser for the image communication decreases to possibly cause the image to be disturbed. If a tip end of the connector, that is, the window glass part, has a structure where the water droplets are likely to collect, dirt such as water scale accumulates to constitute a factor which deteriorates the laser efficiency.
Further, the LD guide for transmitting and receiving the image signal has a tip end with a tapered shape so as not to impair insertability thereof. The tapered shape of the LD guide has been a structure in which water droplets are likely to remain on the tip end surface at an inflection point between a tip end surface and tapered portion of the LD guide due to the pinning effect of wetting. The window glass part and the tip end of the LD guide are constructed so that the window glass part is concave (recessed or dented) as compared to the tip end of the LD guide in order to prevent the window glass part from being damaged. The window glass part made to be concave as compared to the tip end of the LD guide causes the water to be likely to collect at this concave portion, having resulted in the structure in which the water is less likely to escape and water droplets and dirt are likely to collect in the window glass part.
For example, as an endoscope device which ensures that the connectors of the endoscope and a control device are connected with each other and has a high watertight performance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-93113 describes an endoscope device in which a connector cover is slidable.